Take the pain away
by TVDgirl4
Summary: Bonnie is left heart broken after Kol meets another girl and leads the two on before she finds out from a close friend who made the choice for him. But who can she turn the two people she trusts most have just betrayed?
1. Chapter 1

'I'm sorry.' Kol's voice trembled as he spoke. 'I'm a massive prick.'

'D-does she know about me?' I asked, despite being told he'd met someone else by one of my closest friends as he didn't have the balls to tell me himself, I still couldn't bring myself to hate him. In fact, I just felt empty. I should have expected it.

'No.' Kol's shame filled voice broke through the silence once more.

'Well...the other girls deserves to know, so man up and tell her, don't mae her wait until another friend tells her. Because it sucks even more than if I had heard it from you.' I said bitterly.

'I'm sorry Bon I-' He broke off as I interrupted him.

'Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore. That nickname is reserved for people I trust. You don't fit that category anymore.' I felt a knife stabbing into me as I spoke, each word was a struggle to get out. I just wanted to be done with this now.

'You may not believe me but I feel bloody awful about this.' Kol tried reproachfully.

'You know the worst part Kol? The worst part is I knew this might happen, I actually felt guilty talking to my best guy friend at one point because it felt like I was in the wrong. GUILTY Kol.'

'I'm sorry, I swear I will make it up to you somehow.'

'You promised you wouldn't hurt me. But you did it anyway, whether you meant to or not, you still did it.' My voice had gone quiet as I spoke, a dangerous quiet had settled over the room, filled only by his breathing and my now monotone voice.

'I swear, I didn't want to hurt you Bonnie, that's why Elena told you instead of me because I couldn't.' All I could detect in Kol's voice now was sadness.

'I don't know what to think of you anymore. Why? We were so happy, I've never been so happy around a guy before.' I spoke softly. More to myself than to him.

'Bonnie-'

I cut him off before he could start what he was gonna say next, 'Just forget it, damage has been done. Just tell her okay? I can't be with someone who isn't honest. You owe it to yourself, and to her and, if you respect me in anyway, you owe it to me.'

I didn't wait for Kol's reply, instead I walked out the door and back to my car, feeling a hundred different emotions go through me at once. Anger. Hate. Love. Annoyance. Betrayal.

I drove home before running upstairs to my room, I curled up with my head resting on my pillow, my little 'Doc' dwarf hugged tightly to my chest. I waited for the tears to come. But none ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, this story is something personal to me and it is using things that have happened before, but I promise it'll go where it takes me as a story and wont be a real life thing just placed in with other people. _**

**_But some of the speech are real things that have been said by various people, including myself and a guy I know. _**

**_enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping in their nest outside my window and the warm sun streaming down over my body.

Yawning as I stretched, I swung my legs on to the floor and looked towards my alarm clock. It read 6AM. My alarm wouldn't go off for a good hour. What time did I get in last night?

Last night.

Suddenly I felt as though I had been hit with a ton of bricks. Hard.

Kol. The other women. Elena's conversation.

As I silently reviewed it all in my head, I realised I still felt empty. No anger, no pain, no nothing.

I got up, still in the crumbled clothes I'd been in when I'd fallen asleep, and plodded over to the mirror, taking my disheveled appearance in mournfully. Suddenly thankful for the extra hour to shower and sort myself out.

With a tug at my hair, I grabbed my towel and hair brush and headed to the bathroom to do battle with my physical appearance.

* * *

I sighed with relief as I stepped out of the now steamy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and smelling like strawberries.

The carpet felt soft beneath my feet as I padded over to my wardrobe, pulling out my favorite super skinny jeans which easily went with a light grey top that featured a dragon.

Rubbing my hair dry, I started to ease my brush through the tangles, wincing slightly as I pulled too quickly.

Finally dressed and tangle free, I shoved my still slightly damp hair up into a bun and walked down stairs, I couldn't be bothered with make-up today.

* * *

I went into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, I needed hot chocolate to wake me up, not coffee like everyone else, I couldn't stand the stuff.

As I prepped some food, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked up to greet my dad, who was wrapped in his dressing gown and humming casually to himself.

'Morning.' I smiled as I sipped my drink looking at him as though I was always down here at quarter to 7 in the morning.

'er...morning sweetheart...aren't you meant to asleep for another half hour?' Dad asked me, looking very suspicious.

'Woke up early.' I shrugged. He didn't need to know anything about Kol, it would just give him a worse start to his day than necessary.

'I see.' The usual short reply.

We stood in comfortable silence as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling and I waited for the toaster to finish with my toast.

_POP!_ Unconsciously I jumped as the toaster deemed my toast ready for devouring.

As I went to fish the food out and butter it on the plate I'd already pulled out, I heard a slight chuckle from my dad behind me.

I simply turned and raised an eyebrow before continuing on with my task.

I heard a sigh from behind me and as dad got his first jolt of caffeine for the day. a small smile crept across my lips as I imagined my dad completely at the mercy of the caffeine high offered to him on a regular basis. Some people just didn't do well without coffee to start the day. Dad didn't, neither did Elena. Elena...Kol. The smile vanished off my face as I gave my head a brief shake half-hoping that by doing so I would rid myself of that last horrible conversation we had.

'So what's on the agenda today Bon?' Dad asked, now willing to make conversation.

I turned and sat on the counter with one leg tucked under me as I bit into my breakfast, giving the day ahead a run through in my head.

'Well,' I swallowed before continuing on, 'school. I'll probably head to Elena's afterwards and hang out with her for a while, then I'll come home and put dinner on for seven?' I made my last point a question to double check he'd be home in time.

'Seven? I'll be here by half six I'm sure so that'll be ok.' He nodded as he cradled his mug in his hands, still leaning against the counter opposite me.

We ate and drank in silence for a while before I glanced at the clock, it was 7:05.

'Haven't you got to go?' I asked, moving to stick my plate in the dishwasher as he looked up at me from his second cup of coffee.

'Your right, I've got to get going, you need any lunch money?' He asked, hand going to his pocket before remembering he wasn't dressed yet.

'No, I got it. Elena makes me food and I give her a life to school.' I explained the deal I'd had with my best friend for almost a year now.

'Right, sounds clever.' He put his cup down and came over to kiss me on the forehead.

'Have a good day.'

'You too.'

He walked out the room to head back to his room, I gave him a minute to get up to his bedroom before I headed back to my own room.

I grabbed my phone that had been lying off by my dresser. A quick glance told me I had a lot of missed calls. As in 30 missed calls from Kol.

I sighed and went to my contacts, he was not on my list today, so he wasn't a priority.

The phone rang on for a little while before a groggy voice appeared at the other end.

'Whoever this is it better have a good excuse, I had ten more minutes to lie in!'

'Sorry 'Lena, its me. Bonnie.'

'Oh. Hey Bonnie. Why are you calling? You aren't normally up for another five minutes at least.'

'I couldn't sleep, I had...a...an argument with Kol.'

'Awh Bon, you ok?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine. I don't wanna talk about it.'

'I understand.'

'So...do you want a lift to school early so we can hide from the gossiping people?' I asked hopefully.

'Sure. When?'

'Ten minutes?'

'That's early.'

'I'm sure other people will be in.'

'Yeah, teachers and stoners.'

'Exactly. Be ready or you can walk.'

'Fine, see you in ten.'

'Bye.' I hung up the phone, a smile on my face from the slightly sarcastic conversation we had just had.

I took my hair down to see it was half dry by now and decent enough to leave down. I gave it another brush through before grabbing my keys and heading downstairs.


End file.
